Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis
}} Hallo, lieber Besucher! Ich bin Garm Bel Iblis, General a.D., einer der Mitbegründer der Rebellen-Allianz und seit dem 17.03.2007 sekundärer Mitarbeiter des Konsortiums Jedipedia unter Leitung von Tyber Zann, Urai Fenn und Silri, Unterabteilung Neue Republik/Galaktische Allianz. Von meinem Flaggschiff Peregrin aus koordiniere ich Angelegenheiten an der Seite meiner Kollegen Thrawn, Jaina Solo und dem Skywalker-Klon. Die Zahl meiner Eingriffe in die Enzyklopädie beläuft sich auf Garm Bel Iblis, meine Neueinstellungen hingegen auf Garm Bel Iblis. Auf dieser ersten Seite meiner Broschüre werden Sie über Likes & Dislikes zum Thema STAR WARS und meine geplanten Überarbeitungen informiert. Für weitere Recherchen bieten sich die oben genannten Seite an, wo meine Mitarbeiter Sena und Winter über alles informieren. Zu meiner Person lässt sich sagen, dass ich neben meiner Funktion als Autor der Jedipedia Jahre alt und hauptberuflich Schüler im 13. Jahrgang einer Gesamtschule bin, weswegen ich nur in den Ferien oder am Wochenende verstärkt im Konsortium tätig sein kann. In der Jedipedia bin ich verstärkt im Bereich nach der Schlacht von Yavin aktiv und thematisiere hauptsächlich die Neue Republik und die Galaktische Allianz, weshalb ihr euch in diesem Themenbereich gerne auf der Diskussionsseite an mich wenden könnt. Dort werde ich euch entweder direkt weiterhelfen oder euch an Autoren verweisen, von denen ich sicher bin, dass sie dazu in der Lage sind. May the Force be with you! Always! Meine Lieblinge Bei den Filmen bin ich ein Verfechter der alten Trilogie, die andere sagt mir nicht wirklich zu und ihr fehlt das Flair der alten Filme und die Atmosphäre der alten Bücher. Natürlich gibt es auch in der Prä-Yavin-Zeit einige Romane, die mich beeindruckt haben, doch oftmals geschah dies nur durch die Verbindung von alt und neu. Es ist das Märchen insgesamt, das seine Faszination auf mich ausübt, doch viele Teilaspekte, wie eben der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg oder die Geschichte der Neuen Republik, ziehen eher meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als zum Beispiel die ewige Mär von der Alten Republik. Unbeliebt Obwohl ich viele Figuren des EUs und der Filme liebgewonnen habe, muss ich trotzdem sagen, dass ich einige entweder nicht mag oder sogar regelrecht verabscheue. Meistens sind es Figuren, die mich nach gewisser Zeit aufgrund der Unfähigkeit des Autors, ihnen ein bisschen Charme zu verleihen, nur so etwas von nerven, dass ich ab und zu auch schonmal ein paar Seiten überspringe, um die interessanten Seiten des Universums zu erleben. Oftmals handelt es sich hierbei um stereotypische Bösewichte, denen einfach der Charme eines Darth Vader oder Palpatine fehlt, oder um die ewig perfekten Helden à la Corran Horn, die gegen den Glanz des Helden schlechthin einfach keine Chance haben und nie haben werden. Dass ich nebenbei auch zu den Fans gehöre, die Jar Jar Binks schon von Anfang an nicht leiden können, schiebe ich einfach nur auf den Gruppenzwang. Statistik Freunde der Jedipedia 250px|center Hier sind einfach einige Benutzer aufgeführt, mit denen ich mich schonmal gerne außerhalb der Jedipedia unterhalte oder mit denen ich auch innerhalb der Jedipedia ein gutes Verhältnis führte und über die ich froh bin, dass die Jedipedia sie hat. Jeder von ihnen ist ein vorbildlicher Benutzer, der fast jeden Tag die Jedipedia mit seinen Beiträgen bereichert und mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Auch wenn ich mich schonmal gerne mit einigen von ihnen zoffe, bin ich dennoch froh, dass ich über die Jedipedia Kontakte schaffen konnte, die (meistens) über die Grenzen NRWs hinausgehen und zu denen ich auch über StudiVZ und SchülerVZ gerne Kontakt halte. Mit ihnen an meiner Seite bin ich mir zu 100% sicher, dass die Jedipedia auch noch in zehn Jahren mit so guten Artikeln gefüllt sein wird. Jeder hat seine Macken – ich auch –, doch jeder von ihnen verhält sich absolut vorbildlich. Auf so eine Stammnutzerschaft kann man stolz sein! Auch wenn ich mit einigen nur relativ wenig Kontakt inner- und außerhalb der Jedipedia hatte, fallen sie dennoch allemale aus erfahrene, freundliche Benutzer auf. Noch einmal vielen Dank an alle für die tolle Mitarbeit über die letzten drei Jahre! :-) Auszeichnungen }} Garm Bel Iblis __NOEDITSECTION__